Father&Daughter
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Ever wondered what the relationship is like between the Lord of the Dead and his only child? Read this to find out! Guaranteed to make you laugh XD.


**So I decided to do a one shot of Hades and Nyssa. Despite being a villain the Lord of the Dead loves his only child very much. And Nyssa loves her Dad. Hope you guys like. Nyssa wears black dresses with skull pins on the straps at age 6 and 13. Hades, Pain, and Panic belong to Disney. I own Rayne and Nyssa. This story takes place in Hades POV.**

 **A Month After Nyssa's Birth.**

 **Hades POV**

I had been sleeping soundly until the cries of Nyssa woke me up. Rayne wasn't yet awake so I got up and headed into the nursery. At seeing me my daughter ceased her cries and she smiled. Whenever she did that it made my heart melt.

"A little cranky aren't you kiddo?"

I know Nyssa couldn't talk yet but frankly I didn't care. I picked the one month old baby out of her crib and I kissed her tiny head. I had a feeling she was hungry and I headed back in the direction of the bedroom.

I wore my usual pajamas including the sleeping cap. When I returned to the bedroom my wife was already awake. She most likely heard Nyssa crying not long after I got out of bed. As soon as I slid in bed Nyssa growled and her skin turned orange and her hair became flames. Yep she was hungry alright.

"Bet your glad you didn't have to do any dirty work this time" Rayne teased while taking Nyssa out of my grasp.

"Too much info babe" I told my wife. "I'm still half asleep"

"Same here" Rayne added before her pulling nightgown down and Nyssa immediately latched onto her mother's breast.

"Man her fangs are getting sharper" Rayne muttered. The fangs in question were Nyssa's canines. They were sharp because one time Nyssa accidently bit my finger. I still had the fang marks and I hoped my daughter wouldn't get a mouth full of fangs like me. Nyssa nursed for fifteen minutes before she had enough. Her skin and hair returned to normal after she started nursing.

"Do you want to burp her or do you want me to do that?" Rayne asked after readjusting her nightgown.

"I'll do it"

I took Nyssa and placed her over my shoulder. I gently patted her back and the one moth old immediately did said task.

"She doesn't need anything else right now" Rayne said. My wife then yawned.

"Go back to sleep babe it was your turn last time"

"Thanks Hothead"

I chuckled and gave Rayne a quick peck on the lips before she laid back down and was soon asleep again.

"You tire your Mom out kiddo" I told Nyssa quietly. I then got out of bed and decided to walk around until Nyssa fell asleep. Rayne would use the rocking chair me forget it.

"The kid wake you up boss?" Pain asked as I crossed paths with him and Panic.

"Yep what are you two doing up?" I asked. Normally they were fast asleep by now.

"Panic was sleep walking again" Pain pointed at Panic with his thumb. Panic rolled his eyes and I merely shook my head. I then looked down and saw Nyssa was fast asleep.

"See you boys later gotta get princess here back to bed"

"Night boss" Pain and Panic replied as I made my way back to Nyssa's room. I gave my daughter a gentle kiss before placing her back into her crib.

"See you in the morning kiddo" I muttered before heading back to bed.

 **Six Years Old.**

"Come on honey" I told my six year old daughter. We were in the middle of playing chess and the game was so far even.

"I'll make a move in a minute Dad" Nyssa said shooting me a glare. She wore a black dress with skull pins on the straps and black sandals. Her hair was shoulder length now. God's she looked so much like her mother it sometimes scared me.

"Okay kid I get the memo" I said holding my hands up in surrender. I didn't need another chessboard getting burned up. Nyssa burned the last one to cinders thanks to the imps scaring her. I watched as my daughter think out her strategy before she moved her chess piece.

"Sorry kiddo checkmate" I said making the winning move.

"Darn it!" Nyssa whined before bowing her head. I sent the chessboard away and pulled Nyssa into my lap.

"Your getting better kid" I reassured her. "Soon enough you'll be beating me like crazy"

"Are you sure there isn't anymore of your special moves you can show me?" my daughter questioned looking at me.

"Nope I've shown you every trick of chess honey, your mother would have a fit if I showed you how to cheat"

"Yeah count me out of that" Nyssa stated. She then smirked. "But then again it would be our little secret if it did happen"

Her words made me smile genuinely at her.

"Yeah it would"

My daughter then suddenly threw her arms around my neck.

"You're the best Dad ever"

I hugged her back and kissed her head.

"I love you kid"

"Same here Daddy"

Nearby Pain and Panic said.

"Aww"

That earned them a scorching via yours truly.

 **11 Years Old.**

Rayne was gone for the weekend visiting her parents so Nyssa and I had a rare weekend together. In the next few years she would hitting puberty and I hoped she wouldn't be too difficult as a teenager. I went to bed late since I had some damn work the imps forgot to remind me of.

My sleep was uneventful until I heard Nyssa's screams. Immediately I was out of bed and I transported myself to my daughter's bedroom. Nyssa was having a nightmare apparently because tears were sliding down her face. No sooner had I touched her did she open her eyes. My daughter wore a dark blue nightgown that was floor length.

"It was just a nightmare kid" I reassured her.

"Sorry for waking you" she apologized.

"Don't worry about it honey, I occasionally have nightmares too"

"You having nightmares? Yeah right Dad"

"You'd be surprised"

My remark got her to chuckle. She then yawned and I tucked her back into bed.

"Thanks for checking on me Dad"

"No problem kid" I then kissed her forehead.

I watched as she fell back asleep before I returned to my room.

 **13 Years Old.**

"Mom! Dad!"

I immediately stopped what I was doing and transported myself to Nyssa's bedroom. My daughter was on the floor and my eyes widened at the blood that was on the bottom of her dress. Rayne appeared next to me.

"What's wrong honey?" my wife asked.

"Uh babe" I pointed at the blood on our daughter's dress.

"This smell like blood!" Nyssa exclaimed. "What the heck is happening to me?!"

Immediately Rayne burst into happy tears and she got down to Nyssa's level and hugged her.

"My baby has become a woman!"

"Wait? You mean I'm on my period?"

I felt dizzy and the next thing I knew I fainted. I recovered a few minutes later and I let Rayne handle Nyssa's feminine business.

"You okay Dad?"

I looked up from the scroll I'm had been reading from my throne to see Nyssa coming over to me.

"Yeah I'm okay kid" I reassured my daughter tossing the scroll away. "You feel okay?"

"I will it's just weird"

He remark got me to chuckle and I stood up.

"Now that you're a woman I can start teaching you how to schmooze with deals like me"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Nyssa's hair became flames due to her excitement.

 **21 years Old.**

"There you are Dad I've been looking for ya"

I looked up to see Nyssa coming over to me. I was standing over my circular map trying to figure out a scheme to annoy Hercules and Zeus.

"Hey kid what have you been up to?" I asked my daughter.

"Besides making my goddess rounds I've been finishing your father's day gift"

"Oh hell I forgot that was today" I said feeling embarrassed.

Nyssa chucked before conjuring something into my grasp and it turned out to be collage. Stone carvings of me and Nyssa since she was a baby all the way to her current age made up the collage. One carving was of Nyssa sleeping on my chest when she was a baby and I was sleeping too. Another carving was of us playing chess. In the center of the collage said. "Best Dad Ever and the True Ruler of Olympus"

"C'mere you"

I set the collage down as Nyssa came over to me. I then drew her into a hug.

"Thanks for the present honey"

"Happy Father's Day" Nyssa said. "Despite being a villain you're still the best Dad"

We hugged for another few minutes before separated.

"Kid there's something you should know"

"Uh oh please don't tell me something bad Dad"

"No honey it's nothing bad" I promised. "Did your Mom tell you that it was you who saved her before her thread of life was cut?"

"She mentioned it but I really never listened since I was a kid" Nyssa confessed. "How did I save her?"

I placed a hand onto her shoulder and placed the other on top of hers.

"Before the Fates could sever your mother's thread of life, unbeknownst to us and the Fates your phoenix power of resurrection saved her from death and because of her willingness to sacrifice her life for mine she became a goddess, it was the moment I learned you existed in your mother's womb and Nyssa that was the happiest moment of my life, because of you kid your mother lived and the day you were born was the second best day of my life"

A few tears slid down Nyssa's face and I wiped the away.

"I love you kid don't forget that"

"Right back at ya" Nyssa replied.

I chuckled and I kissed her forehead.

"Wanna know something else? I fainted after you were born imagine that? The Lord of the Dead fainting at seeing his daughter being born"

Immediately Nyssa burst into laughter and I did the same.


End file.
